Episode 144
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_145&action=edit&redlink=1 Next Episode -->] Date: March 25, 2011 Length: 2:33:21 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler W, Henry Special Guest(s): Intro: '''Twilight Zone: The Movie '''Closing Words: '''Everyone: "Bye!' (Henry dies in the background) '''Closing Song: '''Donkey Kong Country Aquatic Ambiance remix ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Worst things you can do to a gamer Notable Facts: *Memories of rape in that one anime, Ninja Scroll. Funny Stories and Quotes: *'Chris:' ** (regarding Strangleme) ...Or if he was at Disney, he'd be 'TangleMe'. 11:20 **(in response to Brett's justification of the looping '#1' SFX) TURbo, prove Elston wrong; I can not believe he would do something like that. 24:16 **First of all, that's not my Xbox. That is work's; I stole that from there almost a year ago. Yes... mine's is broken, your's is broken...and you could pull it off the shelf and really damage a piece of work equipment. 22:58 **Bionical I gave it a 6. I wished I dropped that score into the oblivion. **(in reference to seeing a female Umbreon cosplayer at Pax East 2011) I just want to see her more. I felt so creepy... 53:25 **Everything you have on your body is a recipe for an erection. **FaceRaiders is one consanant off from something awesome. **I watch a lot of porn. I do want to ask a porn question before talking about the 3DS. **I want to ask one porn question. **He's basically a god if he is infalliable and can't be reproduced. **If you're thinking about joining the Army, I will pay for your college. My email is reparaz@future. **...This is the worst Game Deals ever. 1:41:52 **Crysis made it self a $15,000 game. ***Brett "Now it is $60 and I don't care." **Monkey Ball is SO. FUCKING. Mokeyball.1:47:28 **Grab your girlfriend and do what is natural. ***Brett "Lay eggs." *'Brett:' **(regarding Strangleme) If he were in Texas he would be 'WrangleMe'. 11:16 **(after Chris yells "TIME OUT!" to end the others' anime discussion) Are you Foghorn Leghorn all of a sudden?!? 36:18 **(in response to Mikel having to review a Bionicle GBA game) That's literally like someone mailing you a punch in the dick: just of the spring-loaded fist, says "Hold By Crotch"... "Well, all right...OH! Why did I do that?!" 43:57 **You don't want to google FaceRaiders. **I will watch a good hentai. *'Mikel:' **...It's Vikings letting out their inner African? 6:22 **(in response to Tyler) No, they took Halo away from my ''platform, which was the Macintosh. 14:10 **...You know its just a distraction that... prolonging the, eh, inevitable heat death of the universe. (laughs) Just think: in a few million years, everything we've done and loved will be dust. 25:11 **Who wants to see Bart fucking Lisa? Why? **Nothing kills your boner faster. **Jesus McHitler Dick. **For some reason Gentiles love it. *'Henry:' ** *Cough*Chough*CHOUGH*HACK*Cough*Hack*Chough*Chough* *'Tyler:' **(during the Top 7) ...But it's more annoying when it's like your girlfriend is watching...uh, the Food Network... uh... well, ''I love the Food Network, but... 7:12 **(in response to Brett's Crotch-Punches-by-Mail) I'm just gonna stop opening my mail, man! I keep getting these dick-punches! 44:05 **(in reference to the Umbreon girl Chris saw) Gotta Bone 'Em All! 53:59 **It's like pushing on a nipple. You have to squeeze it. **There's a Chinese company and they're producing the 2DS for $50. **Who's your favorite 5 year old? **I forgot about lose-your-boner tuesday. **You would like us more if your parents died. **I love disgustafish. **Ahhhahahaaa, Kengo! Master of Bushido! **I want to play text adventures on the 3DS, the text will pop out. **If you don't have an article for Lose your boner Wednesday take a picture of yourself. Just kidding you give me erections. Question of the Week: '''Got a console launch story? *Chris: Dreamcast, pre-ordered it and recieved a T-shirt; N64, his mom reserved it but he gave it to his rich friend instead. *Brett: PSX, got the system, two controllers, and two games for free. GameCube, climbed through a package truck to find one. DS, stayed up all night watching The Two Towers special features before buying it. *Mikel: Dreamcast, got it the day after launch due to being out of town; 360, covered the launch event at GameStop for a newspaper and it was lame. *Tyler: Dreamcast, it broke on the first day after being dragged off a high shelf by his dog; PS2, hid it in his closet in anger after playing Kengo: Master of Bushido; PS3, someone got shot but it had nothing to do with him. *Henry: N64, it was uneventful. GameCube, because it was his first console launch as an adult, he drove to pick it up and was forced to drive a friend to work before playing it. '''Link: Episode 144 <-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_145&action=edit&redlink=1 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2011